Strawberry Kisses A One Shot Rock Lee Fanfiction
by Lots of Sun
Summary: A young Kunoichi and a love struck Rock Lee. One-Shot. Mature Themes.


{ This will be a Rock Lee x Oc one shot! It's loosely based off the other FF I had called devotion. But! I wrote it a few years back, and decided to delete that and do a new one. This is a MATURE story! I will reiterate that one more time before the story starts. This story isn't as graphic as my last story, that way I don't get reported again. )

 **This is a MATURE story, and contains Mild Sexual Themes.**

* * *

It wouldn't be long now.

Nessa had gotten the approval to leave the hospital early, and was just beginning to walk home as the lights along the side of the road began to flicker on.

She'd been through a large ordeal just few days ago, and had almost died while on a mission with Lee and Shino. The enemy had ambushed them, and without thinking, she'd leapt in front of Lee to save him. Unfortunately, that left her immobilized by a large wound and in an incredibly amount of pain from being poisoned.

Having being their three man team's medic, Nessa's inability to continue the mission had caused them to retreat, and in turn, fail the mission.

Lee had tried to visit her on multiple occasions during her stay, as did some of the others she'd become friends with, but too ashamed and sick, she neglected to have any visitors.

Nessa still had some bruising on her arms and legs, but the poison was gone from her system and she was beginning to feel more like herself.

The last great shinobi war had ended almost two years ago, and slowly, thieves and rogue ninjas were beginning to pop up. Konohagakure had stepped up to try and end the threats while they were small.

She was hungry and tired, but most of all, she wanted a long, hot shower. On her way home it began to rain, and the normally strong, solid ground of Konohagaure, was soft and unstable.

She was ashamed.

She had been called a prodigy from a very young age, only to be matched by Lady Tsunade or Sakura Haruno. To be taken down by some poison and a physical wound was an insult. She didn't deserve to be a called a Shinobi.

Nessa was once an outsider, and was considered a rogue shinobi until Hiruzen took her in and helped her become what she was today. A life she wouldn't have if it wasn't for this village.

She knew she was being followed, but she didn't have the energy to yell or fight back. Soon she'd be home, possibly eating a warm meal and sleeping off any shame she had welled up inside of her.

Lee wasn't more than a few steps behind her and Nessa looked up to see the last of the sunlight fade from the sky, thankful that her home was only a few steps further.

He had caught up to her by the time she reached her apartment, and instead of fighting him off, she let him follow her in.

" Did you want to stay for dinner. "

Nessa's voice was quiet, and she spoke without looking at Lee. After kicking off her shoes she sighed and cracked a smile. Incredibly happy to be out of the hospital and at home.

Lee rushed in front of her, ignoring her questions and immediately rushing to her bathroom to get her a towel.

Nessa hadn't turned any lights on in the house, and stood quietly, her eyes beginning to soften. Lee had been in her apartment so many times, that he was familiar with its layout. Maneuvering through her living room and bedroom before getting to her bathroom, and returning after.

" Lee.."

Nessa's voice ached of pain and disappointment, and still, as Lee walked back from her bathroom with a fresh towel, she could feel his sadness. His heart ached for her, and she knew there wasn't a lot she could do.

They had grown up together, fought along side one another, and even though they were incredibly close, it wasn't until after the last Shinobi war that they finally began to date.

Tessa stood silent in her kitchen as Lee came back. He paused just a foot from her, his height easily towering over hers.

Lee reached forwards, pulling the warm, clean towel around Nessa and pausing as she reached up and touched his face.

" Please, it's okay.. "

Nessa's voice was soft and delicate. She cupped both of Lee's cheeks, trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

She couldn't see his expressions, but she could feel them. Lee let his face rest against one of her hands, and Nessa lightly touched his face with her palm.

Nessa's bright, honey brown eyes caught traces of light from her kitchen window, illuminating them. She relaxed her arms from his face and wrapped them around hi neck, bringing him closer to her

The small hairs on the back of her neck and shoulders stood on end as Lee began to exhale deeply onto her chilled shoulders. Each deep inhale bringing him closer and closer to breaking down and Nessa knew her heart couldn't bare it.

She shushed him, rocking slowly as his hands rose up to her hips, tightly clutching them as they moved up her back.

" I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again.. "

Lee's voice sounded rash and feverish. Full of passion and too much enthusiasm. But Nessa knew it was coming from a place of love.

She pull away from him and let her lips gently graze his cheeks before flicking on the kitchen light, and insisting that he sit down.

He had grown so much in the few short years she'd gotten to know him. She used to tease him for being shorter than her, but right before the war she noticed him get a little taller than her, and now he had almost half a foot on her.

Lee's dark, rich brown eyes watched her walk around the kitchen, turning on lights and relaxing. She got something to drink and lightly slapped him on the shoulder, playfully trying to bring up his mood before disappearing to take a shower.

It was almost 11:20 when she finished her shower and gotten into something more comfortable. Nessa emerged from the bathroom to find Lee asleep at her kitchen table, his head buried onto his arms as he snored gently into the wood.

She took a few moments to herself and made some tea, being as quiet as possible, as she watched Lee sleep. After a few minutes she sat at the table next to him and quietly sipped her tea.

Soon she'd help him into bed and let him rest. By the looks of him, he'd had a few worst days than her

Lee was no longer the lean, scrawny scrapper that she had met almost four years ago. Now he was a tall, muscular young man with a drive and dedication matched by no other.

It would be hard, but she knew that he wouldn't go home, so instead she'd just move him for the night.

He was nearly twice her weight, and the height difference was going to make it harder as well. She had recovered most of her energy, and being a Medical Nin allowed her to access incredible strength by refocusing her chakra.

Nessa finished her tea and stretched, letting out an euphoric sigh of relief as she prepared to finally turn in for the night.

Nessa bent down over Lee and used a free hand to pull up the hair from his forehead. She kissed his on his forehead, just above his brow.

" Let's go to bed. "

Nessa's voice was enough to wake him, and even though she had to help him, Lee agreed to her invitation.

Lee flopped down onto her bed, and Nessa had to take off his socks and leg weights before he completely fell asleep.

Lee groaned as the weight from his legs were lifted, and Nessa was careful to set them down slowly, knowing that they could very easily break the wood that her floor was made from.

Nessa climbed onto her bed with Lee, struggling with him to get his shirt off and to make sure he was comfortable. As his shirt came off, Nessa noticed him flinch.

Lee had become quiet, and Nessa knew that before long he'd be asleep.

She let her hands wander over to his abdomen, as a soft, glowing green light began to emit from them.

He had some small tearing in his muscles and along his ribcage, that he no doubt had been hiding from her. The limited light from the street light outside her home allowed her eyes to strain to see the outline of Lee's body. Her hands moved methodically, fixing each small tear before moving onto the next, and without notice, Lee reached up and grabbed onto her hands.

He tried to sit up quickly, but Nessa hadn't finished healing his internal wounds. Causing Lee to groan and immediately lay down. Her hands left his and she began to finish up what she had started.

" You, shouldn't. "

Lee's voice sounded strained, and Nessa knew that he was more exhausted than he was letting on.

There was a tension between them that happened whenever they were alone, especially this late at night.

She'd known him for only a small time, but in those years she'd gotten closer to him than anyone else. Everything was so natural with him, nothing ever seemed forced. They had nearly kissed on dozens of occasions before the war, and the closeness they shared went much further than just friends. She knew that.

There had been two instances where they had come close to having sex, but either someone had interrupted them or Lee's nervousness had gotten to him.

So she didn't push him, or pressure him into something he didn't want. She loved spending time with him, and when it happened, it would happen.

Lee sat up again, this time being able to bring himself completely upright. He grabbed both of her hands again, and Nessa had to stop.

" I'm fine, really.."

Nessa bent down over Lee, hesitating for a moment as her lips lingered a few inches from his.

She let her lips touch his for just a moment before pulling away and letting them rest on his forehead.

Nessa's dark, shoulder length hair was up in a high messy bun, and she smelled subtly like lavender. For now she had a oversized shirt on with a thin tank top under that, and only a pair of small shorts to cover her hips.

The moment her lips left Lee's forehead, he grabbed at her and pulled her down onto him. Although she was startled at first, she eventually let her head rest down onto his chest.

Nessa felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her body tighter against his, and she couldn't help but breath him in.

" It's late.."

Nessa spoke in a whisper against the Lee's chest, her eyes closing briefly as she tried to relish in the moment. She knew he was tired, and needed to sleep. She wouldn't distract him with anything lewd.

Nessa began to smile a small, wicked grin as she felt him shift around nervously, his hips shifting as Nessa felt him begin to poke her.

Nessa pushed herself up and kissed him again, this time briefly pulling away and pushing herself off of him.

Lee's hand came up unexpectedly, touching the side of her bare thigh, causing her to pause and remain still.

" Hey.."

Nessa's voice seemed louder than before, and even though they were in a bustling village, it was eerily quiet.

Nessa touched Lee's cheek, a full smile creeping over her tired face. She tried to get up again, and again Lee's hand came up to stop her.

Nessa stopped trying to move as her smile began to fade, becoming more confused as he grabbed her.

Nessa's hands began to tremble slightly, as her adrenaline shot up. Lee's fingers slipped up under her tank top, slowly griping at her bare skin and causing her skin to goosebumps.

She wasn't sure if he was nervous or not thinking straight but she didn't want to risk the chance of him regretting anything that happened between them.

Nessa tried to grab onto his hands and to stop him, but he pulled her down closer to him.

Lee's hands were firmly against her back, not letting her pull away. Nessa's face began to flush as Lee pulled up and kissed her.

Their lips parted for another few seconds before he kissed her again, this time deeper than before.

Lee continued to move his rough hands up her spine, bringing her clothing with it. Nessa broke away from him for a moment, pulling her body up slightly, letting Lee clumsily take off her shirt, allowing her bare abdomen and chest to become exposed.

He didn't gawk at her, and even if he had wanted to, the poor lighting in her room barely allowed them to take in any details from each other. Instead his hands shifted slowly up her bare stomach and pausing at her breasts.

Lee's hands quivered, his hands cupping each of her breasts, unsure of exactly what he was supposed to do.

Nessa's weight shifted as his hands pressed against her, causing her to push back and against his hard lower half.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest, beating fast enough that her breathing fast enough to cause her breathing to increase as well.

The small moment of calm between them was over within seconds, and without thinking, her and Lee began to move quickly. Nessa felt his mouth brush up and against her neck, as Lee's hands grabbed clumsily at her shorts, pulling them off along with his pants.

Nessa and Lee traded places, each grabbing at the other as Lee abruptly paused, his arms holding himself up above her.

Lee hesitated for a moment, his face lingering just above hers as she let her hands touch his shoulders and pulled him down onto her.

Nessa buried her face into Lee's shoulder as a brief, sharp pain shot through her hips, as Lee thrusted into her.

Nessa winced for a moment, her body quaking in a momentary reflex as Lee paused and pulled up. The pain dulled the longer they made love. Lee's face was buried into her neck and Nessa felt her body pull at his, accidentally letting out a moan as Lee's pace quickened.

Lee buried his face into Nessa's shoulder, his torso tensing up and shaking as Nessa felt her body begin to tremble.

Nessa was left breathing heavily under Lee, as he remained completely still, his body still pressed against her.

Nessa's lips pressed against Lee's sweaty brow, as he wrapped his arms tighter underneath her. Neither of them moving for minutes at a time, until Nessa finally playfully pushed him off and listened to him lowly laugh, landing next to her on the bed.

She groaned before turning over and letting her head rest against his chest, smiling unwaveringly from ear to ear.

" Nessa.."

The mere mention of her name from his lips caused goosebumps to break out over her arms and neck.

" I love you too Lee.."

Nessa felt Lee press his lips against her temple before falling asleep.


End file.
